devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackpot
"Jackpot!" is a recurring phrase in the ''Devil May Cry'' series. Usually, it is said by the protagonist of an installment just before the main antagonist is finished off. The only exception from this rule is Devil May Cry 3, where it was also said by Vergil, although he was playing at the "good side" at the moment. In actuality, "jackpot" is the grand prize in gambling. Also "Jackpot" Only seems to happend in the games when there are two powers present with Dante, in DMC it was Trishs power given to Dante causeing one Arm to Glow Yellow and the other one Red, in DMC3 it was Virgil shooting one gun making his shot blue and containing his power. Appearances ''Devil May Cry During the first cutscene when Trish enters the Devil May Cry, Dante says, ''"The way I figure it, in this business, a lot of your kind comes around. And if I kill each one that comes, eventually I should hit the '''jackpot' sooner or later."'' It is the first time it is ever heard. The phrase is again said by Dante at the end of his third (and final) fight with Mundus. After Trish has arrived to aid him in battle, Dante shouts "Jackpot!" before releasing his over-powered charged shot. ''Devil May Cry 2 Although no one ever says "Jackpot!" in this game, Dante says "Showtime!" before he rushes into battle with Arius. There is also a track called "Jackpot" when Dante beats the final boss. Devil May Cry 3 This is possibly the most spectacular Jackpot in the series. In the end of the final fight with Arkham, Dante and Vergil first slice him with their swords, and after Ebony is smacked away from Dante's hand and caught by Vergil who (with Dante) spectacularly shoots him off. :'Arkham': ''"It can’t be! I cannot! Die!" :Vergil: "I’ll try it your way for once." :Dante: "Remember what we used to say?" :Arkham: "Don’t do it!" :Vergil & Dante: "JACKPOT!" Chronologically, it is the first time it is said on-screen. Also it should be noted that Jester once said "Bingo!" (in a scene where Dante strikes a controller with Rebellion), a term which is somewhat related to the "jackpot". ''Devil May Cry 4 This time the opportunity to say the phrase falls not on Dante (as he doesn't participate directly in the final battle with Sanctus) but on Nero. He could possibly shout "Jackpot!" if the final blow is his DT-powered Buster. If the player chooses not to use Devil Trigger, Nero will say "Checkmate!" or "Bingo!" instead. Then the moment of impact will be repeated twice for dramatic effect. Devil May Cry: The Animated Series In the final, twelfth episode of of ''The Animated Series, the demon Sid absorbs Abigal's power but later has it stripped from him, and in a last-ditch effort rushes at Dante. Dante says "Jackpot" before shooting him at point-blank range. Viewtiful Joe When Captain Blue gives Dante the Bangle of Time, Dante gains his DMC1 costume. Dante transforms by saying "Devil May Cry's a rockin' baby, yeah! He then says "Alright, JACKPOT!" Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Dante says "Jackpot." during his finisher, right before the final blast. Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Phrases